


"I'm Pregnant."

by bilgegungoren00



Series: Puppy Adventures [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Puppies, post marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Why couldn’t she just say the words normally? It wasn’t as if it should be that hard. I’m pregnant. Two words. Three syllables. She would just say it and…and that would be it, right?Or, in which Kara is pregnant and is worried about how she'll break the news to Mon-El.





	"I'm Pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunflower_Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Nation/gifts).



> Hey y'all!
> 
> So, I truly was not planning to post this today, like my goal to finish it was Sunday or something, but it seemed like I needed my fluff fix, cause I literally could NOT stop writing it. Anddddd....here it is! I hope y'all like it.
> 
> Also, this was requested by @Sunflower_Nation (who is an amazing writer by the way, y'all should go check her work) so you can thank her for this :) I additionally want to thank her for literally talking me into writing it (lol) because it was SO MUCH FUN and damn, I definitely needed this fluff. So thank you girl, and oh if I forgot to mention, I LOVE YOU :)))))

“I’m pregnant,” Kara whispered as she stared at the wall, testing her voice, testing how the words left her mouth. It was an effort not to grimace at how hesitant she sounded, as if she wasn’t telling a fact but instead asking a question. She sighed as she dropped her hand on her dog’s head to pet her, who had been lying down next to her, with her head resting upon Kara’s crossed legs for some time now. She tried again, her other hand absentmindedly making a circle on her still-flat belly.

Well, _of course_ it was flat. If her timeline was correct, she was only pregnant for what? Five weeks at most? If she remembered correctly, the baby bump only started to show at 12 weeks minimum.

_“I’m pregnant,”_ she repeated, her voice deeper this time, stronger, yet she sounded so much like a woman pretending to be a man that she couldn’t help wincing. She shook her head and pushed a strand of her hair away from her face. She took a deep breath to gather up her courage. “I’m—“ she started again, realizing how thin her voice sounded even from that first word, and her voice trailed off almost immediately. She couldn’t help burying her face in her hand. “Ugh,” she complained, her voice ringing in the empty bedroom. Why couldn’t she just say the words normally? It wasn’t as if it should be that hard. _I’m pregnant._ Two words. Three syllables. She would just say it and…and that would be it, right?

She almost wanted to laugh at herself at that thought. _Of course_ it wouldn’t be that simple. This was… This was _pregnancy_ she was talking about. This was her being pregnant with…with Mon-El’s child, barely a year into their marriage. She hadn’t even _known_ that was even possible until… Well, basically until she saw those two telltale lines on the pregnancy test she took. The ones that indicated that yes, all those nausea, dizziness, exhaustion, and that one time that she actually vomited wasn’t because she caught some sort of alien flu, and she was pregnant as she’d suspected from the beginning. But what truly pushed her to get a pregnancy test was when she realized that her period had been late this month…for about a week. And since it had never happened before… She knew something was up.

That pregnancy test was just a confirmation of her suspicions. And now that she’d gotten that…she needed to find a way to break the news to Mon-El, hopefully without freaking him out. Which was proving to be harder than she thought.

She slipped away from her thoughts when she heard a small whine coming from her lap. She looked down, only to see Lady’s eyes looking up at her, almost as if asking her to say what was wrong. She couldn’t help it as a smile pulled her lips, and she scratched the space behind Lady’s ear. The dog murmured happily at that, snuggling up to Kara’s legs even more and resting her cheek on it. A small chuckle left Kara’s mouth, at least until it dissipated and worry started gnawing at her stomach again.

“What do you think I should do, Lady?” she asked, speaking to the little dog—who was, technically, not so little anymore—as she lifted her gaze to the wall in front of her. She still remembered the day that she and Mon-El had first gotten her—well, when Mon-El first brought her home. She thought they couldn’t take care of a dog, she thought after the one week trial period she’d given Mon-El, she’d take the dog and drop her off somewhere, but despite her reluctance…despite her trying to convince her then-boyfriend that a dog was too much of a responsibility for them to handle…they’d somehow made it work. And at the end of one week, Kara found herself as attached to the puppy as Mon-El was. Lady just… She had a way of doing that to people, even with a name as ridiculous as _Lady_. Mon-El had suggested that name after watching the Lady and the Tramp cartoon—honestly, she had no idea where the hell he’d heard about it, but somehow he did—and she’d vehemently refused it… _at first._ Especially because Lady, with her black fur and dark-colored eyes, did _not_ look like the Lady in the cartoon at all. But… But Mon-El had looked so excited when he suggested it, like a little puppy himself, that she couldn’t say no. So Lady it was.

Though she had to admit, in time she’d gotten used to it too, and now more than six years since they’d gotten the little thing, she absolutely loved her. So much so that she, who always found people who talked to their pets ridiculous, found herself talking to Lady too, more often than she’d like to admit. But she’d found that pets were great listeners when it came to stuff that worried her. First of all, they listened without interrupting, and second of all, they didn’t judge. Lady still very much wanted to be petted by her even after she confessed something major, something that would probably make a human angry. Like right now. Even after she’d told the dog about five times that she was pregnant, she still nuzzled her nose to her legs with a paw over her knee.

She moved her hand to Lady’s neck as she sighed, twirling a strand of her fur between her fingers.

“I should just tell him,” she said to no one in particular, though she was glad when Lady’s eyes turned to her, as if she was listening. She pressed her lips together, her thumb absentmindedly caressing the dog’s ear, before she continued. “I mean, I know it’s a bit early, but…but he wouldn’t be angry with me, right? I mean, he does love me, you know that, right, Lady?” She looked at Lady’s eyes, which were watching at her curiously. “And he’d know that…that I wasn’t planning to get pregnant without telling him. He’d know I didn’t do it on purpose.” She could feel a crinkle forming on her forehead with those words. She shook her head to get herself out of this worried place she seemed to be sinking in more and more. “And… And he’d want the baby, right? He always mentioned that he wanted a family, like with children and all. He even said that when we first got you. He said having a pet could be like a trial to having a child. That has to mean that he wants a child. Right?” She looked back at the dog, and even though she was pretty sure that there was no way Lady could understand what she said or even judge her for it, but she could swear she could feel the judgment in the dog’s gaze. Not that she would be wrong if she judged her. She knew she was being ridiculous, especially as she sighed.

“I’m overreacting to this, aren’t I?” she asked Lady, as if she could get an answer. She assumed that the answering soft bark meant a yes. “Mon-El loves me. He’s… He’s always been amazing with me. So caring, understanding, kind, gentle… And he’ll love our child just as much as he loves me, and he’ll care about her or him as best as he can. That’s who he is, right, Lady? You’d know better than I would. He took great care of you. I mean, I can’t even begin to count the number of YouTube videos he’d watched or the articles he’d read about taking care of a dog.” She felt one corner of her lips tip up at that as she remembered those first weeks of taking care of Lady. Mon-El had learnt so much about dogs in the span of such a short time that it’d surprised even Kara, but somehow…somehow he managed to sort through the useful information from useless ones, with some trials and errors of course, and at the end…at the end became an amazing owner for Lady. She knew that if there was one reason the dog was so happy at their house right now, it was Mon-El. And if he’d been like that with a puppy… He would be great with a child too, right? So really, there was no reason for her to worry.

She turned to Lady again when she heard the dog bark, and with a small laugh she patted the dog on the head. “You know what, Lady? You’re right. I’m worried for nothing. Mon-El will be an amazing father. He’s never failed at making me feel happy, loved, and taken care of before. And I know he’ll do all that and much more for his child. There’s no reason to worry. Instead, I should be excited about—“ Her words were cut when Lady suddenly jumped to her feet from her lap, her ears straightened up, and then ran to the living room. Kara had been so distracted with her thoughts that she hadn’t even heard the steps coming right outside her apartment, yet even without that, Lady’s reaction would be enough to tell her what was happening: Mon-El was here. And with that…

With that Kara felt her resolve about not worrying dissolve into nothing. She could feel her heart stuttering in her chest as she stood up too, dropping her hand to her side from over her belly, and moved inside the living room, just to hear the door being pushed open, and see a ball of fur jump into the arms of the man she loved. A sight that would normally make her grin like an idiot, but right now, with the worry churning in her stomach, she couldn’t. Granted, the churning in her stomach could just be a sickness because of her pregnancy too, but it really didn’t feel like that.

“Lady!” she heard Mon-El say with a laugh as she leaned over the kitchen island, and watched as Lady straightened up as much as possible, licking the Daxamite’s chin. But instead of complaining Mon-El just smiled, scratching the dog’s head with one hand as he lifted a brown package up in the air with her other hand. And if Kara’s nose weren’t tricking her… _doughnuts._ Gratitude started coursing through her body at the sight of the sweets. Gosh, she loved Mon-El. He was just… He was amazing.

“How’s my girl doing?” he asked the dog as Lady went down on her legs. She barked happily as she jumped around Mon-El, almost tangling in between his feet as he put his bag down to the side and tried walking inside. He rolled his eyes at the dog’s excitement. “I’m guessing that means you’re well,” he mused, a smile playing on his lips.

Yep, Mon-El and Lady definitely had a special connection, and even though she was just a dog and Kara knew Mon-El was her _husband,_ she couldn’t help feeling a twinge of jealousy. Well, at least now she could blame it on her pregnancy hormones acting up.

Wait, did aliens have pregnancy hormones?

It seemed like she’d find that out soon.

She slipped away from her thoughts when Mon-El’s eyes found hers, and the smile on his face widened. He walked to her with Lady trailing right behind him. “And here’s my other girl,” he said, earning a small chuckle from Kara despite everything. “Hey,” Mon-El greeted her as he leaned forward, putting his empty hand on her waist and tugging her close. She leaned into him, savoring his warmth and the feel of his soft kiss on her lips before he pulled back.

“Hey,” she murmured back, feeling her chest flutter when she saw his gray-blue eyes shining with happiness…at least until her eyes turned to the doughnut package in his hand. Well, okay, she might love Mon-El, but she also had priorities, and food was very high up there on that list. And from the way he was smiling…she knew Mon-El knew that too. He extended the package to her, almost waving it in the air.

“Guess what I got you?” he said right as Lady barked again, her eyes fixed on Mon-El. He laughed at the dog as he patted her on the nose. “Not you, silly. I’m talking to your mother.” Kara couldn’t help thinking that Lady sounded like she was complaining when she barked again. And she would’ve smiled at that, if not for the worry clawing at her insides…and doughnuts staring at her right in front of her face. She ignored the way Mon-El called her Lady’s mother—he tended to do that a lot, and after a while Kara had just learned to roll with it, knowing it was meant as a term of endearment—as she reached for the food.

“Doughnuts,” she said without hesitation, grabbing the brown package and almost ripping it off of Mon-El’s hands. “You’re amazing,” she couldn’t help adding as she reached inside and grabbed one. Chocolate glazed. _Her favorite._

She could hear Mon-El laughing behind her as she turned around to make her way to the couch. “Well, you looked a bit tired the last couple of days, so I wanted to surprise you,” he said as he followed her, and Kara’s heart skipped a beat. Especially as she plopped down the couch and watched him settle down next to her…with Lady, who immediately jumped in the middle of them. Kara had learned not to complain about that, knowing there was no way to get the dog to stand up once she’d settled down. She would just jump back up on the couch and lean onto Mon-El, not wanting to be away from him even for one second. So instead of attempting to get her down, especially when she saw the said Daxamite smiling and petting her, she looked up at her husband and tried to swallow her bite before speaking.

“Again, you’re amazing,” she said before taking another bite, earning a small chuckle from Mon-El. He shrugged.

“I’m just doing my husband-ly duties,” he said before he furrowed his brows. “Wait, is that a word?” He flashed a smile at Kara at his joke, probably expecting her to laugh, but Kara was so busy worrying about what she needed to tell Mon-El that she couldn’t focus on anything other than munching on the doughnut. And of course that didn’t go unnoticed by her husband, who knew her way too well for her own good. He frowned as he leaned forward, putting a hand over her knee. “Hey, you okay?”

She couldn’t help shooting him a glare, even though she was angrier with herself than him for not being able to hide her nervousness better, before sighing. She had to drop the half eaten doughnut on the package to gather herself together, and she knew, from the tension that filled Mon-El’s face at that, even the fact that she stopped eating to talk indicated that this was serious.

And now she really wanted to eat the rest of that doughnut.

But instead she cleared her throat and glanced at Mon-El. “We need to talk,” she said, rushing the words out as quickly as possible. She knew it was ridiculous, but it felt like the sooner she got this off of her chest, the better it would be. Yet she knew, from the way Mon-El grimaced that she’d chosen the wrong words. He tried to laugh but it sounded way too strained.

“I might not have been on earth for a long time, but even I know that nothing good comes after those words,” he attempted to joke, but it felt way too dry that Kara could only wince with that. She immediately shook her head and reached forward, not wanting him to think that there was anything _wrong._ Because technically there wasn’t. _Technically._

“It’s nothing bad,” she tried to reassure him, holding his hand and squeezing it. “It’s just… It’s something big and…and serious, and I…I’m just scared of how you might react to it. That’s why I’m nervous,” she confessed, deciding that honesty was the best way to go. And she knew it was the right choice when she saw Mon-El’s expression melt into an understanding one. He offered her a small smile as he squeezed her hand back, ducking his chin to look at her eyes.

“Hey,” he whispered softly, cupping her cheek to turn her eyes to him. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” He searched her face, as if looking for an indication that she understood him. And she did; Rao, of course she did. She knew he would be there for her through everything, no matter what. She wanted to smack herself upside down for ever thinking that he’d abandon her because of an unplanned pregnancy.

And maybe that was what made her blurt out the words, or maybe she was just so tired of carrying the burden all on her own, but either way she couldn’t stop herself. “I’m pregnant,” she said, and then immediately held her breath to watch Mon-El’s reaction. She could almost hear her heartbeats ringing in her ears—actually, she was pretty sure that was her pounding heart she was hearing. She bit down on her lip when she saw the shock splashed on Mon-El’s face, with his eyes widening and his lips parting. And then she was talking—well, babbling really—again before she could stop herself.

“I’m… I’m so sorry about this,” she said, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. “I was just… I was having a crazy couple of few weeks, and I haven’t… I haven’t even realized I’d forgotten to take my birth control pills. And I know this was unplanned and it’s…it’s a bit out of the blue, and I’d understand if it was too early for you and you don’t…you don’t want it—“ Her words were cut when she felt Mon-El’s hands on her cheeks. She looked up to see him staring at her with the…with the biggest grin on his face. She was so shocked that it took her a couple of minutes to realize what that grin meant. That he was happy. He wasn’t… He wasn’t angry at her for the pregnancy, he wasn’t thinking it was too early for them, he was…happy.

Well, duh. What did she expect anyway? Of course he’d be happy. She should’ve known that. But, well… She’d read somewhere that pregnancy made people overemotional, right? That must’ve been what happened with her worry and all.

“Kara, stop,” he said, and even though he sounded a bit demanding his voice was soft as he stroked her hair. “You can’t be thinking that I wouldn’t want to have a child with you, right?” Kara couldn’t help gulping as she fidgeted with her fingers.

“We’ve only been married for a year…” she argued, albeit weakly. “I thought…” Her voice trailed off when she saw him glaring at her.

“Well, you thought wrong. Kara…” His smile widened as he dropped his gaze to her belly. And even though it was flat, and she knew she wasn’t showing yet, she couldn’t help shuddering when he moved his hand there, rubbing it softly. “Of course I want this. Of course I want to have a child with you.” She could feel tears pricking in her eyes at the emotions behind his words, and at the loving way he was looking at her and her belly, as if he already loved their child even though she was barely five weeks pregnant. She could feel her heart slamming against her ribs as he turned his gaze to her eyes. “I know… I know it’s early and unplanned, but that doesn’t mean I’m not happy about it. Kara, this is…this is all I wanted. To have a family with you, so of course… _of course_ I’m happy. Don’t you dare doubt that.” Kara had to blink her tears away to keep herself from crying, damning the overemotional pregnancy hormones. Yet she had to admit, what Mon-El said _was_ pretty damn emotional. It was all she wanted to hear from him, and now that becoming reality…

“Really?” she couldn’t help mumbling in a small voice, wanting to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. Instead of saying anything Mon-El just chuckled and pulled her to him, pressing his lips on hers. And that was enough answer for her anyway. She felt herself relax as a tear slipped down her cheeks, leaning into the kiss to savor every single second of it. It just… It just felt so good that Mon-El accepted their child, that he not only accepted him or her but was actually happy about it. She… She truly couldn’t ask for more.

Well, at least until she heard Lady whining between them, rubbing her head to Mon-El’s chest, and she found herself laughing as she forced to pull back. Mon-El was chuckling too as he looked down at the dog, scratching the back of her ear. “Don’t worry, Lady. We didn’t forget about you.” His smile widened as he glanced at Kara. “It seems like you’ll be getting a sister or a brother.”

Kara found herself glaring at him at that, even hitting his shoulder playfully—which only made him laugh more, but whatever—yet still she couldn’t help it as a smile spread on her face too, especially as she thought about the family they’d have in about eight months, with her, Mon-El, Lady, and a little boy and a girl by their side. Something she’d always secretly wanted but could never hope for, considering that she was an alien and could never really have a proper relationship with a human with her superstrength and all. But with Mon-El she’d found it…

And she truly couldn’t be happier about it.


End file.
